Handheld computing devices such as the mobile telephones have proliferated in recent years. These devices are in some cases equipped with processors, memory and the capability to communicate through local and wide area networks, including the internet. These devices can include operating systems as well which permit the devices to execute computer application programs, sometimes called “apps.” The user of a handheld device can download computer application programs and other content by communication with a server through a mobile telephone phone network or wireless local area network.